Cheerful Masks, Dark Pain
by Sweet Lil Hellcat
Summary: AU. Sometimes the home is the cause of the pain... M for Suicide and language.


WARNING! WARNING! This Is A DARK fic, and deals with suicide, this has been Rated R fro Content and Language. This is not a Fic for the faint of heart. And obviously DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS AT HOME!!!!! Onegai! FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE AND PURPLE MONKEY TOES!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Happy, cheerful, bouncy, and full of laughter. That's what I want people to see on the outside. Even My closest friends don't know that the happy bouncy girl that they see, is just a mask I wear.  
I wave good-bye to them, and go on my way. I walk cheerfully down the street, until I turn that corner, where a bush blocks me from my friends' eyes. As soon as I turn that corner, my mask falls. a few more blocks, and I'm there. Standing in front of the place I dread, a place filled with pain. A place that is filled with insults, and coldness. What kind of place could bring such dread, and fear into my heart, my mind, my body? That's simple, home. Yes, home. A place that's supposed to be filled with love and warmth. Heh...that place is only on TV  
As I walk through the front door, I am hit with the harsh reality.  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, LAZY ASS!? YOU DIDN'T CLEAN YOUR ROOM! YOU'RE A SLOB!"  
"I did clean my room Mom, I just didn't have time to make my bed this morn..."  
"DON'T MAKE EXCUSES! GET YOUR FAT ASS UP THOSE STAIRS AND CLEAN THAT PIGSTY YOU CALL A ROOM!"  
"Sure mother"  
I make my way up to my room all the while my Mom yells insults and orders at me. I stay in my room "cleaning" it and doing my homework until dinner.  
After dinner I do the dishes as usual, while my brother goes off to goodness knows where, and my step-dad goes to do the bills. that leaves my mother and I, alone, in the kitchen.  
"I COOK THE DINNER, YOUR BROTHER TAKES OUT THE TRASH, AND HE WORKS AND DOES THE BILLS!" Yells my mother, pointing to the den where my stepfather is. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL DAY!? ALL YOU DO IS SIT ON YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS!"  
"WELL, IF YOU WANT TO DO MY ENGLISH HOMEWORK FOR ME THEN GO AHEAD! I'VE TRIED TO HELP BEFORE BUT ALL YOU DID WAS BITCH ABOUT HOW I DID THINGS WRONG, SO I STOPPED TRYING!"  
*SMACK*  
"YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH! ALWAYS GETTING INTO TROUBLE!"  
"WELL, that's nothing new" I say to myself while touching my lip gingerly.  
"What was THAT!?"  
"You could at least try supporting me instead of Putting me down! Telling me I'm Stupid, and Fat, and LAZY! THAT'S ALL YOU DO, YOU NEVER TELL ME I DO A GOOD JOB OR ANYTHING! GO ON SAY IT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO! GO AHEAD! TELL ME I'M A SCREW UP!" with that I race up to my room with tears in my eyes. I can still hear my mother yell at me through my locked door. she bangs on it a few times then it stops. I'm curled up in a ball on my bed, crying. I'm really not worth anything. I can't do anything right. I slowly get up, grab the silk scarf that I had worn with my dress for homecoming, and sneak out the front door, and make my way to the park, with the scarf in hand. I walk over to the chin-up bars and tie one of the ends of the scarf to the bar. I push an old wooden box from where I had hidden it behind a near by bush, near the bar and take the other end of the scarf and quickly tie a noose. I carefully step up onto the box and take my wallet from my pocket and throw it on the ground. I carefully slip the loop around my neck. Okay this is it. I step off the box...  
~~ TV announcer ~~  
Early this morning the body of sixteen year old Serena Tsukino was found in the park, by a jogger. The apparent suicide came as a shock to family and friends. There was no note found, only a wallet with her picture ID was found. The police have no clue as to why the young girl ended her life. Back to you Fred.  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
Sorry this is such a dark fic. I was in a really dark mood. I'm also sorry for the language and violence. And please... FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE AND PURPLE MONKEY FEET, NEVER EVER KEEP YOUR FEELINGS TO YOURSELF, SUICIDE IS NOT AN ANSWER!!!!  
  
3 T-chan ~~   
"All you need is your own Imagination, so use it that's what it's For... Go inside for your finest inspiration, Your dreams will open the door"  
Vouge~~ By Madonna 


End file.
